


Amaya the Pupeteer

by Amaya_Skylark



Series: Amaya the pupeteer au [1]
Category: The Candle Cult
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Murder, Violence, my tag are starting to sounds psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Skylark/pseuds/Amaya_Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of what Amaya would be like had she joined the Puppeteers and not the Cult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaya the Pupeteer

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've even tried my hand at writing but I'm satisfied with this so here you go!

The dryad screamed and struggled as the workers pulled her over the floor, hoisting her up by the chains around her wrists to hang over the grating set flush with the cold concrete floor. 

 

The 'shick' of a blade through flesh and wet gurgling interrupting the calls for help, steadily tapering off into a slow, quiet dripping, sap and blood spilling steadily down her front, the soft whimpering and stifled sobs from the line of chained up monsters barely covering the noise, one of them who hadn't looked away fast enough throwing up. 

 

"Make sure to collect all of that!" A woman's voice snapped, "Dryad Copal is extremely rare, and if I lose a single penny of profit due to your carelessness its coming out of all your hides!" 

 

The click of heels resounded over all other noises in the room as a woman in an expensive suit and fur coat emerged from the shadows, a large scaled creature following behind her, humming she brought a pen up to tap against her lip, the other occupied with a small log book.

 

"Eeny, meeny, miny, mo," she sang slowly, tapping each monster on the head with the pen in turn, her eyes never leaving the pages of the book as she sauntered down the line, each monster she passed flinching down in fear, "who will be the next to go?" 

 

Finally her pen landed on two young fawns, siblings by their looks and way they were clinging to each other, lazily she rolled her head around to look at them, eyes frigid and dismissing, completely uncaring of their fear. 

 

At her gaze landing on them their wailing grew louder, suddenly overtaken by the sound of chains rattling and a bird like shriek. 

 

Jumping backward the elegantly dressed woman avoided the snapping jaws of the new creature, a red and gold hippogriff in matching armour, the metal twisted and broken from a desperate struggle. 

 

"Oh?" she laughed "Are you volunteering instead?" cooing condescendingly she continued "I wonder, are you smart enough to have a name little beasty?" lips curling into a sneer now she tilted her head up to more effectively look down on the creature, "Mine is Amaya, I'd shake your hand, but I don’t do that with my lessers." 

 

What could be seen of the creatures features twisted into a snarl "I am Eris!" she declared defiantly, "I keep safe those who cannot look after themselves, and I will let you do no more harm here!" 

 

Mocking laughter rang throughout the room, the blonde haired woman raising her hand to her mouth in a cruel display of false modesty.   
"You? stop me? well what a fine job you've done protecting the innocent so far Little Eris!" at this she swept her arm out to the side, gesturing to the rows of bodies being prepared for the processing line, the dryads corpse being tossed in place, landing with a dull, wet 'thunk', "why, if you were so determined to help them, I find it odd that you have not stepped forward sooner, is it possible that you are, afraid?" 

 

Eris twitched at this, electing another cackle from the puppeteer, "you are!" she crowed, her gaze and smile turning suddenly and sharply poisonous, voice dropping to an icy purr, "Not that I blame you of course, after all, what beast isn't afraid of. little. old. me?" 

 

"Still you are a feisty one," she hummed, turning she snapped at two of the workers, "take her upstairs! she'll serve me better as another beast than as a pelt, and get to work with those fawns! I'm not paying you to stand about!" 

 

At this she sauntered off, delighted at the sounds of three different creatures struggling in terror behind her.


End file.
